bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrienn Horváth
Adrienn "Adri" Horváth is a housemate in Való Világ 9. Biography Retrieved and Translated from RTL t's see what a 21st century woman can do, no more oppression!" Age: 26 Occupation: salesman, male trainer Do you have partner? None. What's your best feature? Positivity. How smart are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 6 How funny are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 8 How attractive are you to a 1 to 10 scale? 8 What's the strangest job you ever did? I was cleaning at Tesco at the age of 16. What would be your dream? Leading businesswoman. If you were an animal, which animal would you be and why? Dolphin. Smart, free and kind. What are your bad habits? I can not stay silent and talk a lot. Is there something you would not do in the villa? I do not plan to have sex, but I do not say anything like that in advance. What are you most proud of? I've been successful in sales. What's your best childhood memory? Christmas. What is your worst childhood memory? It can be tied to a dad. What was your worst experience ever and how did you get over it? To my dad. I found out I became stronger from it. What is the most favorite or most fascinating thing you've ever done? I've helped many people. I helped someone use her fingers again. I helped one uncle to faint. I helped a 25 year old guy get confidence. Because of my works, there are many of them. Have you ever been such a thing in your life that you would forget forever? No. What's your idea? I have no idea, but I like a man having a sexy upper body and a tattoo. I also love it if it's funny. How was your most famous date of your life? In the first few minutes, it was not a date, but education. When they begin to preach their life from their homes. How old were you when you lost your virginity? What was it like? I was fifteen. We've been together for a while. It was a hurt but romantic, beautiful experience. How many sex partners did you have? 34 What was the longest sex-free period in your life? A month. What do you expect from the Real World 9 powered by Big Brother? Adventures, and the fact that people are acquainted. Fame and new acquaintances. http://rtl.hu/rtl2/valovilag/vv-adri Player's History - Való Világ 9 Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Génoveva Keller | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Vivien Bétéri | Vivien Bétéri | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Vivien Bétéri | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Vivien Bétéri | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | László Bódi | Hunor Dobos László Bódi Roland Nyéki | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Hunor Dobos | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Roland Nyéki | Hunor Dobos | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Való Világ Contestants Category:Season 9 (HUN - VV) Contestants Category:5th Place